


Broken Rule

by Miitchan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miitchan/pseuds/Miitchan
Summary: Everyone calls it "No Strings Attached", where deeper feelings for one another are forbidden. It was only to feed the bottomless appetite for the other one's body. But this very bond gave me the fear of losing this person… and I started to care… I became attached… I fell in love… and I... broke a rule.
Relationships: Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34
Collections: Prose From the Abyss





	Broken Rule

“This will be the last…”

“What do you mean?”

“The benefits.”

"Alright.”

No one dared to ask why. It wasn't our right to pry or to intervene with the other one's life. Even if we both wanted to know the answer, it was against the rules; the unspoken rules everyone knows about. _No strings attached._ Feelings didn't matter in this kind of relationship. It was only to feed the bottomless appetite for another one’s body.

That’s how I recalled our relationship was until this very evening as the green-headed man pressing against the diminishing desire of my body rolled over beside me. Our unclothed frames slowly inching apart as the atmosphere that was once filled with ecstasy debilitated into a cold empty night. His body turned to the opposite direction where I could no longer catch a glimpse of his features but only his bare back.

He was so close, yet he was still so far. The distance keeping us apart grew as time passed by and I realized that I could not gain the ability to sleep. I was staring at him, wondering what face he was making. Was he thinking of our relationship the same way as I did? Or was I the only one getting worked up over it? Whatever the answer was, this will be the last time I would be seeing him in the same bed as myself. It’s over.

His name was Roronoa Zoro. I met him three years ago when my friend, Nami, introduced me to her circle of friends and he happened to be a part of it. He was the first one to have piqued my interest but since he was such a close door, it wouldn’t allow me to interact with him. Perhaps it was because he didn’t trust me. But I didn’t care. If he didn’t like me, what makes him think that I would like him as well? But time passes and people change, I ended up eating my own words in the end. It was quite ironic, actually. I didn’t expect it to turn out like this.

It all started two years ago, there was a party. He got promoted and threw a celebration at his place. Being part of his mutual friends, I was invited to come over as well. The food, music, and entertainment were all outstanding due to the expertise of our friends. Liquor was unlimited and to make it short, we were all hammered by the end of the day.

We occupied ourselves with UNO cards as the others passed out one by one due to the intoxicating effects of the alcohol. Since Nami was the promoter of the game, she decided to upgrade it. So, after I had won, she dared me to have a French kiss with the loser, who ended up being Zoro. Obviously, I didn’t object. I was interested in how he would react.

Everyone gazed upon us with mischief in their eyes and butterflies in their stomach as the air grew tensed. They were teasing him and it would have been more amusing if I had joined them. But I decided not to. I asked him if it was alright and the moment he said yes, everyone squealed with childish excitement.

I slowly crawled in front of him, causing him to slightly lean back. I could still remember the tint of blush smothered across his cheeks as I went closer. My eyes fixated in his dark ones as they diverted to the other side, probably to avoid my gaze. He was embarrassed. The wild teasing that once occupied the room fell silent. They were waiting for our lips to touch. I cupped his cheek and finally let our eyes met. His gaze was hypnotizing. It was the first time I saw someone stare at me like that. Slowly, tilting my head to the side, our noses brushed together with surging passion. It was exhilarating – the yearning for each other’s touch. I could sense the discipline halting him from pouncing on me in the presence of our friends as he kept his position still. He was quite an interesting man.

As our lips touched, the surge of electricity following it was strong enough for me to pull away immediately. But he decided to lean in and kissed me, causing my resistance to give away. Everyone’s pupils dilated as the two of us explored each other’s mouths. It was exciting, kissing someone I was not emotionally attached to.

But it didn’t end up with just a simple kiss… we wanted more.

The next day, I woke up in his bed, naked, with him sleeping beside me. I couldn’t remember exactly how it happened, but we managed to sneak in his bedroom without anyone’s knowledge. They didn’t know what happened to us. They couldn't even remember the dare.

From then on, we stopped seeing each other. I stopped hanging out with them whenever I knew he would show up. I avoided him. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea. I didn't want anything that required attachment.

Until one night, six months later after the incident… I saw him again. The moment our eyes met, we both knew what we wanted. And we did it…

I was unsatisfied though… I ended up craving for more.

I knew where it was headed and I had three options. First, was to engage a relationship with him… second, was to become friends with benefits with him… and third, was to run away from him again.

I chose what I thought would be best for myself.

I was in the state where my heart was as cold as ice. I was confident. I knew I wouldn't fall for him. I was emotionally unavailable, yet sexually frustrated. I was like a poisonous flower kept inside a thick dome of glass, waiting to be devoured by the animal in him. The glass had enough holes for me to breathe that it could cause the sweet scent that I possess to lure him to think that I was edible. The vibrant colors that I emit were like colored paints carefully and artistically chosen. I had petals perfectly arranged around my body that would fall apart once blown by a strong wind; one of the reasons as to why I was concealed in a glass. I was delicate.

But then again, no matter how beautiful the flower in me was, I was still poisonous. Once consumed or touched, it would be impossible to escape. It wouldn't be just a simple allergic reaction, but it could cause death. The poison that runs all over my system would accumulate everything inside him. That's why I chose this path. It would be a big advantage for the both of us. There was no drama, no jealousy, no expectations, no unnecessary emotions, and definitely no attachments. I could do whatever I want.

I became his extra ordinary friend; a fuck-buddy to be precise. Someone he could turn to whenever he felt the urge of lust. His habit bounded by sex. It started out as once every two weeks, until it occurred every other night or whenever we wanted to.

But it was a secret, our dirty little secret. It would ruin both our reputations if someone were to gain this knowledge, especially our friends. Yet we liked the situations thrilling up on our sleeves. We sometimes would slip in the closet, fooling around, while the others were in the living room, hanging out together. They would wonder where we had gone until someone decided to look for us and ended up finding us in the same location, feeling exhausted.

Unfortunately, that secret will be put to an end... I broke a rule. It's been a year and a half already since our affair started. But jealousy and expectations soon began to secrete poisonous serum throughout my entire consciousness. I was hurting myself. My own poison was killing me.

I developed feelings I wasn’t even aware of after nine months when our escapades became a routine. Every night together was like stitching himself bit by bit in my heart. He was like the man I’ve always wanted. The ideal man I never knew I wanted. I started expecting from time to time and whenever he couldn’t make it, I would end up disappointed and somewhat sad. I wanted to see him every day, even for just a short amount of time. Whenever I see him smiling while chatting with someone else, even without confirming if the person was a woman or not, I would end up getting jealous. Even so… I kept silent about everything I’ve felt.

Concealing it was honestly painful. But it was the only choice I had. I was afraid of losing him…

I knew it would end up like this, yet I still believed I would last. But I was wrong… I had to stop it eventually.

He became my weakness and I became his slave. I couldn't deny whenever he asked for it. I wanted him, every piece of him. He had this mossy green hair that I was so fond of playing in between my fingertips whenever we fool around. He caresses me like nobody can. He had this physique any woman would die for. But he had an attitude. He was stubborn... and yet... deep down, he was really kind.

But then again, I fell in love with the man I knew who wouldn't love me in return.

I didn't want it to end.

“I’ll be going now.”

“Alright.”

But he did…

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is the first ff that I posted here. I was afraid to post my first 2 fics because it's crap. Hahaha I hope you enjoy the story! It's not romance tho. But I'll be writing romance soon!


End file.
